


Dude, Not Cool

by Hallenee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallenee/pseuds/Hallenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to pay more attention to his surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Not Cool

"Dude, not cool!" the brunette exclaimed as she whirled to face the contrite genius who'd just destroyed her One True Love. "My baby has been through a lot and never let me down. And now you've destroyed her"

  
So maybe her voice had gone a bit high pitched towards the end. Even her new nemesis' companion was flinching.

  
"Her?" the soon to be dead man asked. Darcy raised a pointed eyebrow and crossed her arms. The dark haired man took a step back. Perhaps there was some survival instinct in there somewhere.

  
"I can fix her! Although she'll probably need to have a new body. I can make a better one! With new functions!" he said in a rush.

  
"I don't want new functions!" she yelled. Even her boss was wincing now. And her boss' boyfriend/partner/significant other/demi-god was slowly edging out the door.

  
"What if I put a taser in there? It'd have to be a tiny one though," the man's voice trailed off as he considered the possibilities. 

  
Okay, so perhaps the survival instinct wasn't so strong, Darcy thought as she watched him go to write on Jane's whiteboard.

  
"Dad!" she shouted, grabbing his wrist before her boss killed him for writing over her formulae.

  
"Yeah?" Tony answered. "And kid, since when did you get such a grip. Ow, no more lessons with Happy!"

  
"You're going to destroy Jane's research. Jane whose current snuggle bunny is the God of Thunder. Bad things. Bad things will happen Dad," Darcy said to him slowly.

  
Tony blinked and looked at where he was going to write.

  
"Oh, sorry about that Dr Foster. Although your math is wrong. Right here," Tony said pointing with the hand not caught in a vice grip.

  
Jane spluttered as she walked over. Then stopped and slapped herself on the forehead.

  
"It should be cubed!" she and Tony said simultaneously before looking at each other in surprise.

  
"Want a hand, science-sister?" he asked the petite woman. "Brucie is already my science-bro," he waved off the explanation. Jane nodded, grabbed a stack of readouts from the desk next to her and started explaining.

  
"So," Darcy turned to Thor and Rhodey, "I think they might be at it a while. Lunch?"

  
"Lunch sounds good D. And my favourite god-daughter can catch me up on her life."

  
"I'm your only god-daughter Rhodey."

 

"That just means there's no competition to be favourite."


End file.
